


Неподобающее поведение

by frasa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Post-War
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:45:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frasa/pseuds/frasa





	1. Chapter 1

\- …арри! Гарри! Чтоб ты… ГАРРИ!

Гарри продирается сквозь собственный сон. Нет, не пытается проснуться, а наоборот – все дальше уйти, погрузиться в спасительную уютную темноту. Он чувствует, как Рон трясет его за плечо – почти больно. Он слушает их с Гермионой раздраженные голоса. Позже, думает он. Потом я с вами разберусь. А сейчас еще пять минуточек…

Пробуждение заканчивается как обычно – в лицо плещет вода, Гарри фыркает, кашляет, резко садится на постели. Гермиона еще раз взмахивает палочкой – теперь уже чтобы высушить подушку.

\- Ребята, - хрипло стонет Гарри, желая опять повалиться в кровать, но Гермиона тут же угрожающе наставляет на него палочку.

\- Гарри, соберись! Завтрак ты уже пропустил, выходим через десять минут, - строгий голос Гермионы болью отдается в голове. Гарри стонет опять. При слове «завтрак» поднимается такая волна тошноты, что темнеет в глазах. Не обращая внимания на осуждающие взгляды друзей, Гарри шарит трясущимися руками по тумбочке, смахивая на пол книги, грязные стаканы и очки. Есть! На дне пузырька осталось немного антипохмельного зелья. Быстрее, быстрее, зубами сорвать крышку, вылить в сухое горло драгоценные капли. Не дышать. Терпеть.

Мир вокруг перестает кружиться. Рон молча протягивает ему очки, Гарри молча нацепляет их на нос. Теперь он видит, что Гермиона не просто злится – она в ярости.

\- Куда мы выходим через десять минут? – спрашивает Гарри, натягивая футболку и джинсы. Носков в пределах видимости нет. Ну и не надо, они все давно уже дырявые.

\- Через восемь, - автоматически поправляет подруга. Рон за ее спиной закатывает глаза. – Если бы ты вчера смог осознанно воспринимать реальность, то ты бы не стал стрелять в министерскую сову, пытавшуюся доставить тебе почту.

\- Стрелять?.. – Гарри растерянно ерошит волосы.

\- Гарри, ты не помнишь, что было? – осторожно спрашивает Рон. Он уже не злится, сочувственно смотрит и жалеет. Гарри неимоверным усилием воли подавляет поднимающееся в душе раздражение. Рон ведь хочет помочь. Надо потерпеть.

\- Ну, догадываюсь, что ничего хорошего, - отстраненно отвечает он, оглядываясь в поисках палочки. 

\- Ты стрелял не только в сову, - говорит Рон, отводя глаза.

\- Рон, давай, выкладывай. Сколько убитых, сколько раненых, - все-таки раздражение прорывается наружу. – Когда похороны и сколько сунуть Кингсли, чтобы забыть про этот досадный инцидент?

\- Гарри! – кричит Гермиона. – Да что с тобой? Ты… ты так спокойно рассуждаешь об убийствах... Ты стрелял по соседям, они вызвали полицию, нам пришлось срочно отводить глаза и эвакуировать людей. Откуда вообще у тебя это ружье?!

\- Подарок, - усмехается Гарри, не глядя на друзей. Ружье валяется под кроватью – дорогущее, легкое, приклад из вишни, отделка серебром и платиной. Гарри часто смотрит на него и думает, что это самый лучший подарок. И если он когда-нибудь захочет застрелиться, то оно идеально для этого подойдет. Ему всегда казалось, что мягкое дерево хранит память о касавшихся его пальцах. Было бы приятно получить последний подарок, чувствуя их тепло.

\- Гарри… - Гермиона пытается взять его за руку, но он ловко уворачивается и идет к двери.

\- Кажется, мы куда-то опаздываем? Если я-таки не обагрил руки кровью, то, может, замнем эту тему?

\- Эй! – Рон сжимает кулаки, Гермиона смотрит с жалостью. Боже, когда же этот день закончится и он снова сможет погрузиться в спасительный сон.

\- Кража в хранилищах министерства, - наконец-то отвечает девушка. – Идем опрашивать подозреваемых. Нас ждут на ланч в Малфой-мэнор.

\- О, какая честь, - Гарри криво ухмыляется. – Предлагаю поторопиться, чтобы не расстраивать гостеприимных хозяев.

_______________________________

Антипохмельное зелье – это, конечно, хорошо. Но недостаточно. Гарри с трудом улавливает нить разговора – допроса, если быть точным – в мрачной холодной гостиной. Где был мистер Малфой, что делал мистер Малфой, есть ли у мистера Малфоя соображения по подводу. Ах нет? Рон, ты записываешь? Гарри пытается устроиться поудобней на жестком стуле, хотя и знает, что это невозможно. У Малфоев восхитительно неудобные стулья для неугодных гостей. Люциус, наверное, немало потратился на разработку дизайна. 

\- Ваше алиби будет проверено, - мрачно говорит Рон, пряча листок с показаниями Люциуса в свою аврорскую папку. Гарри понимает, что Малфой-старший смог в очередной раз предоставить неопровержимые доказательства своей полной невиновности.

\- Не сомневаюсь в вашей компетентности, мистер Уизли, - отвечает равнодушный голос. – А теперь, господа, если ваш допрос…

\- Взятие свидетельский показаний!

\- Как вам угодно, мисс Грейнджер. Если это… действо… завершено, то прошу вас покинуть стены этого дома.

\- Не очень-то вежливо, Малфой, - грубо кидает Рон, вставая со своего пыточно-гостевого стула.

\- Рон, не надо, - устало говорит Гарри. Он впервые подает голос с момента своего появления здесь. – Мистер Малфой, - Гарри кланяется, не слишком вежливо, но и не слишком формально, тянет Рона за локоть к выходу. – Мы вынуждены просить вас не покидать поместье до окончания расследования.

\- Просить, мистер Поттер? – Малфой-старший приподнимает бровь.

\- Пока просить, - мягко отвечает Гарри, подталкивая Рона к выходу. – Надеюсь на ваше благоразумие, мистер Малфой. Рон, прекрати толкаться, мы уходим.

Гулко хлопает дверь. На крыльце непривычно светло после мрака Малфоевских покоев. Снег, валивший всю ночь, лежит нетронутый на мили вокруг. Черный дом кажется разоренным кострищем в диком лесу – неуместное, жалкое зрелище.

\- Гарри, ты готов? Как ты? – Гермиона мягко берет его под локоть. – Может, отправишься домой? Мы сами занесем отчеты в Министерство.

\- Спасибо, Герм. Вы идите. Я… у меня есть еще кое-какие дела. Аппарирую сразу домой.

\- Дружище?

\- Все в порядке, Рон. 

Друзья аппарируют, в последний раз оглянувшись на худую фигуру в длинном черном пальто. Гарри давно не носит мантий, шокируя магических обывателей.

Гарри стоит неподвижно, смотрит на снег, пока пальцы на ногах не теряют чувствительность. Тогда он неловко поворачивает и бредет по глубокому снегу обратно, к поместью. Он обходит дом, берется за ручку неприметной двери в стене, тихо шепчет пароль. Дверь бесшумно открывается, и Гарри быстро ступает в черный провал.

Люциус Малфой все еще в гостиной. Стоит у камина, который эльфы разожгли, как только авроры покинули дом. Пыточные стулья исчезли, каменный пол укрыл толстый ковер. Хозяин поместья протягивает тонкие пальцы к огню, его волосы отливают медью и золотом. Гарри не видит его лица, но может представить: губы сжаты, глаза бездумно смотрят в пламя, белые ресницы отбрасывают тени на щеки, скрывая синяки под глазами.

Гарри приближается медленно. Он идет бесшумно, хотя не старается остаться незамеченным. Просто ковер поглощает шаги. Потрескивают поленья в камине. Больше никаких звуков. Гарри осторожно протягивает руки к стоящему у огня мужчине. Ведет ладонями по плечам, по скользким шелковым рукавам мантии. Обвивает руками жесткое напряженное тело, притягивает к себе, прижимается. У него ощущение, что он обнимается с каменной статуей. Люциус всегда так – просто застывает, распространяя вокруг себя мраморный холод. Гарри погружает лицо в длинные волосы, закрывающие шею. Дышит, греет дыханием гладкую бледную щеку, утыкается носом в затылок.

\- Эй, - говорит Гарри, дышит в ухо. Ему все время кажется, что в этот раз статуя обязательн оживет. Каждый раз. Естественно, ни разу не получилось - кто он такой, чтобы его желания сбывались?

Люциус расправляет плечи и слегка, еле заметено, подается назад. Это все, что есть у Гарри - еле заметные знаки. Ну и то, что его до сих пор не выставили из поместья.

\- Пойдем, - шепчет Гарри, и Люциус послушно идет за ним в другую комнату, где тепло, где знакомая большая кровать покрыта белоснежным бельем. Гарри любит запахи этой комнаты. Кофе, бренди, выглаженная крахмальная свежесть под их телами. И аромат Люциуса – мирра, табак и кожа. Никто из его знакомых так не пахнет. Конечно, он вообще впервые узнал слово “мирра” от самого аристократического сноба. Гарри вминает его в постель, дышит, лижет. Люциус подается навстречу (немного), отвечает (как бы нехотя), позволяет сорвать с себя официальный костюм, в котором он встречал их утром. Белая кожа, белые волосы. Гарри приникает к твердым губам, лаская, открывая, заставляя их на время смягчиться и уступить. Люциус возится с его футболкой, и Гарри прерывается на миг, чтобы снять ее и отбросить. Джинсы он уже где-то потерял. Неважно.

\- Ты хорош, - шепчет он, продвигаясь от ключиц к соскам. Целует, кусает, заставляя Люциуса втягивать воздух сквозь зубы. – Давай, покажи мне… Дай мне тебя увидеть… - и Люциус стонет. Это как особая награда, аж голова кружится. Иногда, кроме пары тихих вздохов, он не получает ничего. Сегодня ему явно везет, и Гарри с торжеством гладит и сжимает уже изученный досконально член, размазывает выступившие капли по бледной коже.

\- Поттер, - выдыхает мужчина, приподнимает бедра в бесстыдном жесте.

\- Малфой, - нежно отвечает Гарри. Он облизывает блестящую головку, с удовольствием слышит еще один протяжный стон. Одной рукой он поддерживает Люциуса под поясницу, другой гладит розовую нежную кожу между ягодицами. Рот наполнен твердым горячим членом, и Гарри чувствует, как от каждого движения от горла до низа живота распространяется волна возбуждающих мурашек. Гарри аккуратно проникает в расслабленное отверстие одним пальцем. Бедра в его объятьях дергаются навстречу, и Гарри тут же добавляет второй палец. Слюны для смазки недостаточно, и он не глядя призывает с полки над кроватью тюбик без надписей. Выдавливает смазку, греет в ладонях, опять осторожно вставляет два пальца. Все наощупь, потому что смотреть надо не туда, смотреть надо вверх, на когда-то холодное лицо. Еле заметный румянец выступил на скулах, спутанные волосы разбросаны по подушке и прилипли ко лбу. Расслабленные губы приоткрыты. Почему-то это самое трогательное, что он видел в жизни. Потом, в одиночестве, он будет вспоминать именно это, беззащитную гримасу и полуприкрытые веки - ничего неприличного, только вот заводит больше, чем любая порнуха. 

\- Не время любоваться, Поттер, - шипит Люциус. Гарри тянется к его губам, накрывает рот поцелуем. Тыкается головкой члена вслепую, никак не может попасть. Мужчина направляет его, сам с силой насаживается до самого конца. 

Гарри ложится сверху, еле удерживая свой вес. Осталось только качаться на волнах, вдыхать мирру, представлять себе, что так может быть всегда, все время.

Только это неправда, и они довольно скоро кончают. Оба прячут лица друг в друге, ненадолго сжимая объятья.

Оба тяжело дышат, потные тела на мятых простынях кажутся слишком смуглыми, даже кожа Люциуса выглядит золотистой. Гарри гладит его, размазывая пот и сперму. Обводит пальцами линию подбородка, гладит губы, которые пока не сомкнулись в привычную жесткую линию. Зарывается носом в волосы, затихает. Люциус лежит неподвижно, позволяя себя обнимать и целовать. Люциус всегда так.

\- Чувствую себя варваром, разграбившим церковь, - говорит Гарри ему в плечо. Он не видит, но знает, что Люциус вопросительно приподнимает брови.

\- Откуда такие ассоциации? – голос пока еще теплый, живой.

\- Ты лежишь подо мной как изнасилованная селянка, - бормочет Гарри. – Погладь меня тоже. А то я чувствую себя глупо.

Он не ждет, что просьба будет исполнена, и удивляется, когда теплые руки обхватывают его спину, выводя на лопатках узоры.

\- Всегда бы так, - удовлетворенно говорит Гарри, не поднимая головы.

\- Тебе стоит только попросить, - откликается Люциус.

\- А самому сообразить не дано?

\- Мало ли что я соображу. Это не означает, что я приведу задуманное в действие.

\- Я всегда должен просить?

\- Да, Поттер.

\- Язва ты.

\- Какой есть.

\- Не надо, не одевайся.

\- Но…

\- Не надо. Люциус. Еще чуть-чуть.

\- Ладно… Гарри.

Они засыпают практически сразу.


	2. Chapter 2

Гарри открывает глаза первым. За окнами сумерки – они проспали весь день. Люциус спит, как живет – тихо и с чувством собственного превосходства. А Рон говорит, что Гарри храпит. Никакой справедливости в жизни.

Гарри пользуется моментом, изучает своего спящего… кого? Они никогда не говорят об этом. Они вообще мало о чем говорят. Это неопределенное состояние, наверно, было бы ему неприятно, раньше. Но сейчас ему нравится. Оно так подходит ко всей остальной неопределенности, царящей в его жизни.

Забавно, но люди думают, что его жизнь уже расписана. Многие завидуют ему – молодому, подающему надежды аврору, богатенькому жениху, будущему отцу детей Джинни Уизли. Он вздыхает и пытается сосчитать белые ресницы.

В камине трещат поленья. Гарри когда-то вскользь заметил, что любит этот звук. С тех пор в каминах постоянно горит огонь.

Глядя на белую-белую кожу, на тонкие губы, он шепчет еле слышно:

– Ядерная зима.

Люциус хмурится, его легко разбудить. 

– Поттер?

– Ничего, спи. Мне пора.

– Хмммм…

– Спи, – он тихо улыбается, понадежнее прикрывает одеялом бледные плечи. В следующий раз надо бы принести что-нибудь поесть – Люциус явно забывает о себе, слишком худой.

Эти мысли уже не удивляют его. У них так все и началось – с заботы. С жалости и заботы.

Волдеморт был повержен, Малфой-старший заключен в Азкабан, а Малфой-младший тенью скользил по коридорам Хогвартса, стараясь не привлекать к себе внимания. Гарри со слабой тревогой наблюдал, как тот превращается в безмолвный скелет. Друзьям он ничего не говорил, но чувствовал себя ответственным за жизнь Малфоя – с тех пор, как спас его. И с тех пор, как оказался у него в долгу. Летом после окончания школы он поехал в Малфой-мэнор. Драко сначала безучастно воспринял это, но Гарри старался, и уже через две недели Слизеринский принц шипел и плевался ядом, как обычно. Когда он снова взялся за полеты на метле, Гарри немного успокоился. И тогда же, блуждая по пустым темным коридорам родового поместья Малфоев, он принял еще одно решение. Драко был нужен враг, но еще больше ему нужен был отец. 

В ход пошла тяжелая артиллерия – знакомства в Министерстве, слава Мальчика-Который-Все-ж-таки-Пригодился, взятки и грубая лесть. Даже пришлось пообещать Кингсли, что он останется аврором в ближайшие пять лет, хотя Гарри уже давно этого не хотел. Он добился пересмотрения дела Люциуса Малфоя и в конце осени сдал его Драко с рук на руки. Малфой-старший был развалиной и в физическом, и в моральном плане. Его даже не посадили под домашний арест – было ясно, что долго этот ходячий мертвец не протянет. 

Драко, до последней минуты не веривший Поттеру, аппарировал с отцом в свое поместье, ничего не сказав на прощанье. Гарри долго смотрел на их следы, заканчивающиеся вихрем в месте аппарации. Он побрел домой, и в тот вечер надрался до чертиков. Без Рона, в полном одиночестве. 

Друзья заявились на следующий день, проклиная продажных судей, которые упустили этого мерзавца Малфоя. Они не знали, кто стоял за освобождением бывшего Упивающегося, и Гарри надеялся, что никогда не узнают. Он сидел на кухне, смотрел на оживленных приятелей, глотающих горячее какао, и ему хотелось взвыть от тоски. Он давно не пил какао, не смеялся во весь голос. Он не провел лето на море, как они, потому что был занят помирающим в мрачном замке врагом. А теперь он сам помирал, понимая, что больше ничего не осталось. Все долги выплачены. Он не нужен ни веселым друзьям, ни миру, ни даже Драко Малфою, который обрел другой смысл жизни.

Через неделю после освобождения Люциуса Малфоя Гарри оказался перед знакомым поместьем. Он стоял, с грустью глядя на обгорелый дом, и думал, что если сейчас он увидит хоть какое-то движение – он уйдет и больше никогда не вернется. Он просто хотел проверить, все ли у них в порядке. Но здание не подавало признаков жизни. Ставни наглухо закрыты, ни одна труба не дымит. Гарри, волнуясь все больше, постучал в парадную дверь. Тишина. Он ударил сильнее, и дверь вдруг открылась. Оказывается, она не была заперта. Ни одного защитного заклинания, кроме самых простейших – против любопытных магглов и маггловских воров. Гарри вошел в просторный холл и огляделся. Мебель была в чехлах, вокруг лежал слой пыли – все осталось нетронутым с лета. Гарри поспешно пробормотал «Люмос» и направился вдоль тонкой цепочки следов, ведущий вглубь дома. Тогда он подумал: Малфои просто сбежали. Не обязательно же им жить тут, где все напоминает о прошлом. Гарри почти расслабился, и вдруг на лестнице увидел его. Малфой, судя по всему, смог подняться на один пролет, а следующий не осилил – скатился на узкую лестничную площадку. Сколько он там лежал? Где домовые эльфы? И где, черт возьми, Драко?!

Гарри подбежал к телу, наклонился, выискивая пульс. От волнения долго не мог найти, уже успел впасть в настоящую панику. И вдруг – есть. Слабый, неровный, но пульс был. Гарри продиагностировал повреждения – каким-то азам колдомедицины их научили в аврорате – и вздохнул поспокойнее. Позвоночник цел, внутренние органы в относительном порядке. Сломана правая нога, весь организм истощен до крайности. Будь это маггл, он был бы уже мертв, но магия помогала Малфою продержаться чуть дольше, чем обычному человеку. Гарри осторожно поднял хрупкое тело на руки, забыв, что может воспользоваться заклинанием. Пошел наверх, толкнул дверь в первую попавшуюся спальню – за лето он довольно хорошо изучил дом – сорвал пыльное покрывало с кровати, уложил Малфоя-старшего, машинально позвал:

– Добби.

Вспомнил, моргнул. Позвал еще раз: 

– Кричер.

Моментально рядом возник пожилой эльф.

– Нужны зелья из моей аптечки – восстанавливающее, укрепляющее, что там еще. Горячая вода. Пожалуйста, позаботься о спальне, сегодня я останусь ночевать здесь.

Кричер молча исчез.

Через несколько мгновений на кровати появились халаты и полотенца. На прикроватной тумбочке возникла походная аптечка с зельями, бинты, губка и таз с горячей водой, на столике возле камина – большой дымящийся кофейник, чашка и блюдо с пирожками. Камин загудел огнем, а чехлы с кресел и люстры пропали.

– Спасибо, Кричер, – в пространство произнес Гарри, но эльф не показался на глаза.

Малфой до сих пор был одет в старую грязную мантию из Азкабана. Пришлось разрезать ее по швам, чтобы освободить истощенное тело. Гарри вздохнул, разглядывая многочисленные кровоподтеки и синяки. Шрамы, старые и совсем свежие, покрывали тело бывшего Упивающегося словно сеткой. Он начал обтирание, радуясь, что его подопечный был без сознания. 

Скоро вода в тазу стала бурой, и невидимый Кричер сменил ее на чистую. Гарри перевернул Малфоя на живот и начал мыть спину. На ягодицах и ногах было много крови. Гарри сначала не понял, откуда – видимых ран не было, а когда понял, то его замутило. Он осторожно раздвинул ягодицы Малфоя и прикусил губу. В Азкабане теперь работали люди.

Когда мытье подошле к концу, Гарри приподнял бесчувственное тело заклинанием.

– Кричер, простыни.

И аккуратно опустил своего пациента в чистую постель.

Настала очередь перелома. Гарри наложил шину (еще раз спасибо аврорским курсам), шедро смазал заживляющим и забинтовал пострадавшую ногу. К счастью для Малфоя, его организм был настолько слаб, что нога не начала срастаться после того, как он упал. Гарри сомневался, что он смог бы сломать ее заново и не наблевать на дорогой Малфоевский ковер.

Он еще раз тяжело вздохнул и откупорил заживляющее зелье. Может, было бы проще опустить Малфоя в чан с зельем целиком. 

– Только где взять тот чан, – с раздражением сказал он вслух и продолжил мазать, мазать, мазать.

Почти час кропотливой работы, и Гарри со стоном разогнулся, чувствуя головокружение от сильного запаха зелья. Он вспомнил, что не обедал, а теперь еще и ужин пропустил, но после того, как пришлось мазать Малфоя везде ( _везде!_ ) заживляющим, есть как-то не хотелось.

Он плюхнулся в кресло у камина, вполоборота к лежащему Малфою. С сожалением взглянул на кофе и булочки… Перед глазами опять возникли подтеки крови. Нет, сегодня ужин точно противопоказан. Кажется, на этой мысли он отрубился.

Проснулся он от душераздирающего кашля. Гарри кинулся к кровати, наколдовал стакан воды, поднес к сухим губам, другой рукой приподнимая голову Малфоя над подушкой. Тот пил жадно, не открывая глаз. Потом сказал тихо:

– Я же приказал тебе убираться.

Мда. Первые слова тяжелобольного. Гарри только пожал плечами:

– Эм. Это вряд ли.

И с удовлетворением наблюдал распахнувшиеся в шоке глаза Малфоя. Жалко, тот водой не подавился.

– Поттер?!

– Ага. 

– Что ты здесь делаешь? – Малфой, кажется, впервые заметил руку, поддерживающую его голову, и попытался сопротивляться. Гарри с умилением смотрел, как бывший Упивающийся содрогается, не в силах подняться.

– Боже, ты как новорожденный котенок.

Малфой в ответ, конечно, сжег его взглядом.

– Ах да, что я здесь делаю. Пришел проведать, как тут мои подопечные Малфои поживают. И вдруг – поломанный Малфой-старший валяется на лестнице, Малфоя-младшего не видно, вокруг разруха и запустение. Что скажешь в свое оправдание? – Гарри понимал, что его несет, но остановиться не мог, да и не хотел. Впервые за столько времени он чувствовал… что-то. Он хотел улыбаться – ну ладно, он хотел не улыбаться, а усмехаться – глядя на разъяренного и растерянного лорда поместья. Он, конечно, не усмехнулся, а состроил строгое, даже обвиняющее лицо, не уступающее возмущенной гримасе Малфоя.

– “Подопечные” Малфои? – Малфой смотрел ясным взглядом, что не могло не радовать. Было видно, что состояние его тела не повлияло на его разум. Через пару мгновений его нахмуренные брови разгладились, и в глазах поселилось понимание. – Так тот влиятельный покровитель, что вытащил меня…

– В точку, – теперь-то Гарри усмехнулся. (Злобно усмехнулся – за время, проведенное с Малфоем-младшим, он выучил, как с ними обходиться).

– Что тебе нужно? – Да уж, Малфой не стал ходить вокруг да около. Гарри осторожно опустил его голову на подушку, расправил спутавшиеся волосы.

– Пока отдыхай, поправляйся. “Приказать” мне ничего не получится, как ты понимаешь. В отличие от твоего сына, я угадал?

Малфой отвел глаза.

– Драко было небезопасно оставаться здесь. Особенно после моего освобождения.

Гарри только подивился этим отношениям – слепому повиновению со стороны Драко, слепой любви со стороны его отца. Хотя, может быть, это была любовь с обеих сторон, кто знает. И гордость, конечно. Малфои чертовы. Неизвестно, кому из них было неприятнее видеть Люциуса в таком состоянии.

– Кричер, – позвал Гарри. Эльф возник бесшумно, поклонился лежащему лорду. – Кофе, пожалуйста, и что-нибудь на завтрак. – Он с удовольствием подметил, как загорелись глаза Малфоя. И с еще большим удовольствием добавил: – А для мистера Малфоя укрепляющее зелье.

Боже, с этим Малфоем было даже забавнее играть, чем с маленьким. Гарри наклонился к нему с заботливым выражением лица:

– Давай договоримся. Когда сможешь сам держать чашку, получишь кофе.

Малфой перестал орать через пару часов. Гарри на это время засел в библиотеке, делая вид, что читает (хотя при таком уровне шума сосредоточиться было невозможно, поэтому он в основном просто тихо ржал в открытую книгу).

Когда хриплые требования стали все чаще прерываться хриплым же кашлем, Гарри послал Кричера с очередной порцией зелья. Правда, к этому укрепляющему он подмешал еще и успокоительное. Грешно смеяться над больными, даже над больными Малфоями, в конце концов. Пусть лорд поспит и наберется сил.

Гарри снова не может сдержать улыбки, вспоминая те странные дни. Он тихо прикрывает за собой потайную дверь, качая головой. Малфои чертовы.


	3. Chapter 3

Дома никого нет, и это хорошо. Кажется, Рон собирался отвести Герми куда-то на ужин. Или это было пару дней назад?

Гарри шагает прямо в душ – смыть остатки секса и уютные запахи поместья. Он не может быть в них, когда он здесь. Здесь нельзя расслабляться.

Под теплыми струями воды он закрывает глаза и погружается во влажную темноту. Раньше, лишь только он опускал веки, его пугали кошмары, видения, мелькающие лица людей – обычно окровавленные, искаженные ужасом, молящие о пощаде… Но это прошло. Он любил бы эту темноту, если бы мог любить. А так он просто спокоен и рад по-тихому.

Жаль, что эту темноту нельзя взять с собой в кровать. Там кошмары продолжаются. Но он нашел отличный способ борьбы с ними. Гарри криво улыбается, доставая очередную бутылку виски. На этикетке неаккуратно отпечатан силуэт какого-то замка, немного похожего на Хогвартс. С этой мыслью он отхлебывает прямо из горлышка.

Хха. Забористый такой Хогвартс.

Он хорошо помнит войну, он не забыл. Но почему-то лучше всего он помнит те первые дни с Люциусом. Он никому не говорит, но он думает о них, когда вызывает Патронуса. Просто, для себя. Сейчас его Патронус никому не нужен, и слава богу, потому что он он не смог бы объяснить его новую форму.

Люциус был в ярости первые день-два, и Гарри с радостью впитывал ее в себя. Но потом стало хуже. Однажды утром Гарри сел на край кровати, чтобы помочь ему выпить зелья, и Малфой отшатнулся, как ошпаренный, чуть было не упал с другого края кровати.

У него было такое испуганное лицо, что Гарри на миг снова оказался на войне.

– Эй, – и это было все, что он мог сказать. Все слова куда-то делись, и он сглотнул несколько раз, потому что – ковры. Дорогие ковры.

Малфой лежал с закрытыми глазами и тяжело дышал. Нет, он задыхался, аж губы посинели, и Гарри не знал, что делать, и в отчаянии он позвал Кричера.

Эльф появился, как всегда, тихо.

– Что… Кричер, я не знаю, что… Нужно вызвать колдомедиков? – он так не хотел впутывать сюда других людей. Кто знает, что потом попадет в газеты.

Кричер мотнул головой, со своими невозможными ушами, потом подступил к кровати и взял Малфоя за руку. Это было так странно, Гарри подумал, что никогда не видел старого эльфа прикасающегося к людям. Кричер что-то бормотал, и Гарри напряг слух.

– … находится в своем поместье. Лорд Малфой находится в своей кровати, в безопасности. Враги далеко. Лорд Малфой в безопасности, в своем поместье…

Гарри в оцепенении наблюдал, как Малфой сжал руку эльфа, до белых костяшек.

– Мы дышим медленно, сначала вдох, потом выдох. Вдох, потом выдох. Мы вместе дышим медленно, – продолжал эльф своим скрипучим голосом, очень тихо.

Гарри мог только беспомощно сидеть и наблюдать. Он видел это раньше. Чаще у магглов, но и у волшебников тоже. Только он никогда не был так близко, чтобы знать, как помочь. Там всегда были другие – медики, авроры, Гермиона. Гарри обычно уходил, как только зачистка была завершена.

Постепенно Малфой пришел в себя. По крайней мере настолько, чтобы отбросить руку эльфа. Кричер поклонился и исчез.

– Эм. Хочешь зелья? – Гарри беспомощно указал на поднос с несколькими флаконами.

Малфой только смотрел на него в ответ, потом спросил:

– Ты меня переодел?

Гарри сразу понял, что тот имеет в виду. Странно, что это не пришло Малфою в голову раньше. Видимо, был слишком слаб для подобных раздумий.

– Да. Я обо всем позаботился, – он попытался сказать это мягко, но получилось скорее неловко.

Малфой резко кивнул в ответ:

– Я… заметил.

– Ну и… вот. Зелья, – глупо повторил Гарри. – В смысле, надо бы выпить.

Малфой устроился поудобнее на подушках – сил ему для этого теперь хватало – и открыл рот. Гарри сглотнул. До этого момента он с мысленной ухмылкой представлял себе весь процесс, как кормление птенца, ну или там слепого котенка. Но вдруг все предстало совсем в ином свете.

– Эм. Может, сегодня попробуешь выпить сам? – слабо поинтересовался он.

Люциус смерил его взглядом, а потом, Гарри был готов поклясться, что-то вроде усмешки промелькнуло на его губах.

– Нет. Я слишком слаб, Поттер, – и мерзавец снова открыл рот.

Гарри в очередной раз отхлебывает из бутылки с теплой улыбкой. Малфой чертов. Иногда, хоть это и глупо, но ему кажется, что Люциус – единственный, кто помог ему продержаться на плаву в те дни. Да что там, до сих пор держит его.

Эх, что-то он слишком расчувствовался. Малфой – всего лишь Малфой. А виски… Хогвартс… всего лишь Хогвартс. То есть виски.

\-----------

– Гарри. Гарри!

– Мммммхххмм…

– Он опять нажрал–

– Рон!

– А что? Это правда! Ты только посмотри на него! Эй, приятель. Просыпаемся, просыпаемся.

– Роооон, – Гарри пытается закопаться в окружающую темноту, но она вдруг резко вырывается из его слабых рук. Он жмурится, сжимается в маленький-маленький комочек…

– Гарри Джеймс Поттер!

О черт.

– ...Джинни? – он с трудом разлепляет веки, щурится. Возле кровати маячит что-то рыжее и рассерженное. Очень рассерженное. И очень рыжее. Вдвое рыжее, чем обычно. Такое яркое… – Пожалуйста, уйди.

– Что? Гарри!

– Гарри!!!

– Нет, в смысле, я… – но бороться уже бесполезно, и весь вчерашний запас виски выплескивается вперед, прямо на…

– Мое платье!!! Туфли! Гарри!!!

– Я же предупредил, – с грустью замечает он, снова утыкаясь лицом в подушку. – Слишком… рыжее.

– Эй, знаешь что!..

– Рон, оставь его, – Джинни, как всегда, реагирует спокойнее, чем он ожидает. Черт бы побрал. Ее голос звучит сочувственно: – Гарри. Мы подождем на кухне. Сегодня обед с семьей, помнишь? Пора готовиться.

С семьей. С семьей.

Черт бы побрал.

Гарри выползает из кровати, перетекает в душ, потом ползет на кухню, в меру освежившийся.

Он молча садится за стол и наблюдает, как Джинни варит кофе. Рон сидит надутый – явно обиделся, то ли на “рыжих”, то ли на испорченную одежду сестры, хотя та уже привела ее в порядок. Магия такая удобная штука.

Гарри смотрит то на Джинни, порхающую у плиты (кажется, на повестке дня не только кофе, но и блинчики), то на свои руки. По утрам часто кажется, будто он в гелевых перчатках. Он задумчиво сжимает и разжимает свои неповоротливые пальцы, потом ловит на себе озабоченный взгляд Рона и прячет руки под столом.

Вообще-то, это не только рук касается. По утрам он словно обернут в толстый слой резины. Это не то чтобы приятно – он слишком привык полагаться на свои рефлексы, но с другой стороны. С другой стороны, Рон может сколько угодно бросать в него свои огненные взгляды – сквозь резину он не прорвется.

– Эй, Джин, – говорит он по-привычке. – Шикарно выглядишь.

Она застенчиво улыбается в ответ, с ямочками и заброшенными за плечо волосами. На миг он счастлив, как будто они настоящая пара, как будто это не она переспала с Дином и Невилом, а потом растрепала об этом, как будто он не трахается с Люциусом, как будто между ними совместное будущее, а вовсе не обман. Она все же такая красивая.

Рон заметно мягчеет после этого.


End file.
